pizzafanscratchpadfandomcom-20200215-history
The Loud House episode broadcast history
Unless otherwise noted all episodes aired at 4:00 PM CST. Season 1 Left in the Dark. Get the Message. Heavy Meddle. Making the Case. Along Came a Sister. Chore and Peace. Project Loud House. In Tents Debate. The Sweet Spot. A Tale of Two Tables. Driving Miss Hazy. No Guts, No Glori. Picture Perfect. Undie Pressure. Linc or Swim. Hand-Me-Downer. Sleuth or Consequences. Changing the Baby. Sound of Silence. Space Invader. For Bros About to Rock. Ties that Bind. The Green House. Butterfly Effect. It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House. House Music. Two Boys and a Baby. Overnight Success. Toads and Tiaras. A Novel Idea. Cover Girls. Out on a Limo. Attention Deficit. Save the Date. Come Sale Away. Lincholn Loud: Girl Guru. Roughin It. The Waiting Game. The Loudest Yard. Dance Dance Resolution. A Fair to Remember. A Tattler's Tale. Homespun. April Fools Rules. The Price of Admission. One Flu Over the Loud House. One of the Boys. Cereal Offender. Raw Deal. Study Muffin. Funny Business. Snow Bored. Season 2 Intern for the Worse. The Old and the Restless. 11 Louds a Leapin. Suite and Sour. Baby Steps. Brawl in the Family. Back in Black. The Whole Picture. Lock 'N' Loud. Vantastic Voyage. Making the Grade. No Such Luck. Frog Wild. Patching Things Up. Cheater by the Dozen. Kick the Bucket List. Party Down. Fed Up. Shell Shock. Pulp Friction. Pets Peeved. Out of the Picture. Room With a Feud. Spell It Out. The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos. Back Out There. (4:04-4:15 PM) Fool's Paradise. (4:04-4:15 PM) Potty Mouth. (4:04-4:15 PM) L is For Love. (4:04-4:15 PM) ARGGH! You For Real? (4:04-415 PM) Garage Banned. (4:15-4:26 PM?) Job Insecurity. (4:04-4:15 PM) Change of Heart. (4:04-4:15 PM) Health Kicked. (4:04-4:15 PM) Lynner Takes All (4:04-4:15 PM) Future Tense. Yes Man. Friend or Faux? No Laughing Matter. Tricked! (6:30 PM). No Spoilers. Read Aloud. Not a Loud. Roadie to Nowhere (5:04 PM). A Fridge Too Far (5:19 PM). Selfie Improvement (5:04 PM). No Place Like Homeschool (5:20 PM). White Hare (5:04 PM). Insta-gran (5:19 PM). Season 3 * The Loudest Thanksgiving (6:04-6:30) * Really Loud Music (6:04-6:30) Television Blocks Loud Family Gets Loud: * Room With A Feud. * Undie Pressure. * Cover Girls. Christmas at the Louds: * 11 Louds a Leapin. * Funny Business * Snow Bored * Snow Way Up * Snow Way Down Trivia * On September 22nd 2017, Future Tense & Lynner takes all were paired together in a television block from 4:00-4:30 PM. It was also marked as 'NEW!' * On October 16th 2017, No Spoilers was paired with No Laughing Matter. * On November 17th 2017, a 2 hour television block aired from 7:00-9:00 PM CST titled "Mission Loud". With a TV Guide description of "An inside look at how to survive in a chaotic household." * On December 1st 2017, a television block aired from 3:00-4:30 titled "Loud Family Gets Loud". * On December 24th 2017, a television block aired from 8:00-9:30 Am titled "Christmas at the Louds". The television block was mistakenly listed as "S2/Ep45", which would be the episode "Tricked!", which was not featured in the broadcast. The episode "Funny Business" is featured in the broadcast, despite not being Christmas related. The television block later re-aired on December 25th from 3:00-4:30 PM. * On January 26th a television block called rockin with the Louds aired. Gallery Image.jpeg| Future Tense & Lynner Takes All TV Description. Christmasattheloudsonlinedescription.jpeg|Christmas at the Louds online description. Category:Television